Trampa pecosa
by Nocturna4
Summary: A veces tenemos miedos. Y tomamos decisiones muy duras para dejar de temer. La simple idea de estar solos, a veces nos puede hacer caer en una torrente de errores. Pero lo bueno es que para volar, hay que tocar el fondo. Esta es una historia así HrR


Trampa pecosa.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, debía levantarse. Sí seguía recostada, mirando el techo, no llegaría nunca al aeropuerto.

¿Quién diría que ella terminaría así? ¿Acaso la vida le había hecho una mala jugada? ¿Dónde comenzó el problema?

¿La verdad?... Ella lo sabía.

Todo el problema había nacido el mismo segundo en que había aceptado ser la novia de quien no amaba, por miedo a quedarse sola, a sentir que nadie más la amaría, que todo lo perdería si no aprovechaba. Pero... ¿Justamente de él debía venir la proposición? ¿Acaso era tonta? Bien que le pasaba todo aquello... era lo que se debía esperar de una actitud cobarde.

¿Y se había jactado de ser la chica más inteligente de Howgarts en su juventud? Absurda... Ingenua... Tonta

Si, se casaría con él ¿verdad? No por algo como una noche en que las hormonas la controlasen iba a cambiar todo ¿No?… Bueno, no una noche, sino dos… ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Tres noches! ¡Pero que se conste que no era su culpa! ¡Toda la culpa la tenían ellos! ¡Tanto su novio como su…! ¿Amante?... Hay… eso no sonaba muy bien ¿Ahora eran amantes? Una pregunta que valía la pena contestar…

Hermione se sentó, apoyó su frente contra su mano y miró al pelirrojo de veintitrés años, que descansaba con una tierna sonrisa posada sobre sus labios. Aquel pecho desnudo que se perdía entre las sábanas ¡Y no quería imaginar todo lo que cubrían esas sábanas! ¡Terminaría sobre Ron como lo había hecho la primera mañana que despertó junto a él! ¿Cómo no amarlo?... ¿Amarlo?... Esto iba de mal en peor… ¿Lo amaba? ¡Ahora resulta que ella lo amaba!... No, se supone que ya superó esa faceta.

¿Qué le diría a su novio? ¿Qué le diría a Viktor?

_¡Hola cariño! ¡Adivina que estuve haciendo en Inglaterra!... No, no pude hacer el reportaje que debía hacerle al primer ministro… ¿Entonces que estuve haciendo tres días seguidos, preguntas? ¡Revolcarme con Ronald Weasley! _-Si, porque no fue "hacer el amor", ni tampoco tener "sexo", eso fue más animal, más... más... No, no debía lanzarse sobre Ron, eso se estaba haciendo ábito, mejor debía seguir pensando que le inventaría a su prometido cuando lo viera- _¡Si! ¡Con ese sexy pelirrojo que no se me ha ido de la cabeza ni siquiera cuando tenía sexo contigo! Bueno ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno antes o después de matarme?_...

No, esa no era una buena forma de explicar las cosas…

¿Y si le decía que toda la culpa la tenía Ron?

_¡Pero cariño, si fue Ron el que me vio cuando entré al Ministerio y me invitó a comer! ¿Te preguntas que hacía Ron en el ministerio? ¡Pues el muy desgraciado fue a hablar con Harry, ya que trabaja de Auror ahí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Parecería que me acosaba! ¿Verdad? ¿Te preguntas que en que trabaja Ron? ¡Es guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña! ¡Debes conocerlo, en algún momento deviste verlo en algún partido de Bulgaria contra Gran Bretaña! ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste? ¡Con razón se ve aun más guapo que antes! Si, Viktor, se que ese no es el punto ¡Pero no lo pude evitar! Bueno, la cosa es que después de comer me invitó a tomar una copa en su casa y como buena amiga que soy acepté gustosa, al entrar, me acorraló contra el sofá y me dijo que AUN me amaba ¡¿Puedes creerlo! Pues yo ni corta ni perezosa lo besé con toda las ganas que tenía desde los tercer años ¡Ves! ¡La culpa es de él!_...

No, tampoco era factible…

¡Pero que se conste que si le dijo a Ron que ella estaba con Viktor! ¿Y que le contestó él? Pues se limitó a preguntarle si ella lo amaba a él, a Ron, al pelirrojo por el que se moría y ella contestó que si… Ahí comenzó el problema… mejor dicho: Ahí comenzó las intensas sesiones tanto nocturnas como diurnas… Si la pobre casi ni había comido…

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¡Si Viktor se enteraba de todo la mataría! ¡Mataría a Ron!... No, no lo iba a permitir, no podía permitir que le tocara un pelo a él ¿Cómo se había metido en semejante problema?...

Bueno, eso quedó demostrado con el primer beso, se había metido en eso porque amaba a Ronald, no lo podía evitar, no lo había olvidado.

¿Cómo no amar a ese testarudo, cara dura, tierno, algo miedoso, peleón, valiente, varonil, apuesto y sexy pelirrojo? ¡Ni siquiera Bill era tan guapo como él! Eso quedó recalcado ahora que lo volvió a ver, después de esos seis años sin estar con él ¡Pero es que este chico se había puesto de bueno a re-bueno! No pudo evitar babear por él las primeras dos horas... de seguro el aprovechado se dio cuenta.

Hermione continuó observándolo, ahora él tenía el cabello algo más largo que antes, lo suficiente como para ocultar su mirada azulada atrás de aquellos cabellos rojizos y algo ondulados, provocados por el húmedo sudor que había corrido por todo su cuerpo, tan tentativamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con libertad, decidiendo donde morir, ¿En su rostro? ¿Sus labios? ¿Su cuello? ¿Sobre ella y confundirse con esa humedad provocada por él? Ese sudor que mojaba su cabello, era un detonante para besarlo, amarlo, entregarse enteramente a él. Los brazos del pelirrojo eran perfecto, fuertes, grandes, constantes; su espalda era amplia, grandiosa y su trasero… ese si que se había puesto mejor con el pasar de los tiempos…

Pero, si tanto amaba a ese pelirrojo ¿Cómo había terminado con Viktor Krum?

Viktor… al principio, tan tierno, tan dulce, tan… ¿Galante?... Bueno, eso había pensado ella, pero las cosas se complicaron, no del todo, pero desde que vivían juntos y habían quedado en el día para casarse, él era más distante… no era el mismo… por lo menos no el mismo Viktor Krum que ella conocía…

¿Dónde habían quedado las dulces sonrisas? ¿Dónde se encontraban los pequeños destalles? ¿La confianza? ¿El respeto? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que había querido por tanto tiempo? Al parecer no en Bulgaria, donde vivía desde que dejó Howgarts…

Ahora Viktor parecía dictador… Si, tan solo le ordenaba, le preguntaba donde estaba cada segundo, desconfiaba de ella, pensaba que lo engañaba, se molestaba con facilidad, no le hablaba, parecía… parecía ser otro…

Y Hermione ¡Que tonta había sido! ¿Cómo podía seguir con alguien así? La verdad, aunque le doliese, es que en realidad le tenía miedo ¡Ella! ¿Miedo a su novio? ¿Dónde se habrá visto?

¡Hermione Granger con temor de dejar a Viktor Krum! Pero la verdad era esa…

En Bulgaria ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo en _El Profeta_ de Bulgaria, trabajando, Hermione sabía que ella había podido conseguir algo mejor, pero en realidad le agrada su trabajo, era en el único lugar donde se sentía bien, a gusto.

Nunca se había imaginado existir en un mundo de dinero y objetos materiales… Y Viktor tenía mucho dinero, más de lo que ella había imaginado, siempre le compraba joyas, ropa, regalos, todo tipo de cosas, pero ninguna le gustaba, ninguna la alegraba, solo una la hacía sentir bien…

Hermione tomó entre sus manos la cadena que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, una cadena de oro sencilla, había sido el regalo de Viktor cuando ella aceptó vivir con él. Había sido tan tierno de su parte, ella creyó nunca en su vida había sido tan amada, Hermione se había llenado de alegría al ver aquella mirada de amor en los ojos de Viktor ¿Ahora, donde estaba esa mirada?

Tenía una vida elegante en Bulgaria, llena de todo lo que hubiese soñado, pero no era feliz, no sentía alegrías, su vida se limitaba a retomar los recuerdos y tener constante sed de aventura.

'Hermione' la castaña se estremeció ¡Como le encantaba oír en los labios de Ron su nombre entre sueños! Era tan tierno, tan sencillo, tan… dotado de hermosura, cosa que nunca había tenido con Viktor.

Hermione repasó la habitación del hotel en donde se hospedaba mientras estaba en Londres ¿Cómo había terminado en aquel lugar si la primera noche había llegado al departamento de Ron?

La castaña rió ¿Cómo olvidar la primera mañana en la que había despertado entre los brazos del pelirrojo?

_Flash Back_

Una mañana comenzaba a nacer, los rayos solares deseaban interrumpir el sueño de los amantes, filtrándose por las cortinas y cayendo sobre los cuerpos desnudos, pasivos, armoniosos.

La castaña lentamente abrió los ojos ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Su mirada detalló en el lugar en que se encontraba, en las paredes, en la escoba tirada en el suelo, la ropa sucia, el aroma masculino, el perfume varonil, el decorado poco melodioso del lugar. Estaba confirmado que se encontraba en la alcoba de un hombre ¿Pero la de quien ella creía? ¿De quien deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo?

Dio una vuelta sobre el lugar en donde estaba recostada, confirmando, con el tacto sutil de las sabanas sobre su cuerpo, que estaba desnuda, pero una sonrisa la invadió al ver los cabellos rojizos, la piel pálida, las pecas inconfundibles ¡No lo había soñado! ¡Había pasado la noche con Ron! Se estremeció de entusiasmo, Viktor podía irse al demonio, lo importante en esos momentos era su felicidad, lo primordial era Ron.

El pelirrojo abrió lentamente sus parpados, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azulados, Hermione se agitó, después de tantos años aun causaba en ella esa sacudida en su cuerpo.

'Buenos días' se limitó a decir la castaña, pasando su mano por los cabellos rebeldes de su compañero.

'Pensé que había sido un sueño' le confesó Ron, haciendo que ella pasase sus manos por su cuello y pegando su pecho al del pelirrojo.

'No lo fue, estoy aquí' le susurró al oído, antes de mordérselo, su lengua comenzó ha hacer círculos y sus labios succionaban con deleite, le encantaba el sabor de su piel.

'¿Para siempre?' le susurró el pelirrojo antes de dejar escapar un ligero jadeo que le encantó ocasionar. ¿Para siempre? ¿Cómo contestar eso? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ella se iba a casar y no exactamente con él! ¿Por qué no dejaba de besar su cuello y se iba? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se doblegaba a él?

'Es lo que más deseo' aun sorprendida por sus palabras, se sentó sobre él, dejando descansar sus manos sobre el pecho de Ron, sintió como este dejaba escapar sus manos por las caderas de ella y subían hasta su cintura, donde presionaban y hacían que sus cuerpos se entrelazasen más.

Hermione se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo con deseo, sus lenguas se encontraron, sus labios no dejaban escapar los del otro.

'¡Adivina quien llegó, hermanito!' una voz en la puerta del departamento hizo que ambos se alejasen asustados.

'¡Ginny! susurró Hermione, buscando su ropa y varita.

'¡Y predice quien la acompaña!' otra voz, una masculina, Ron ya estaba levantado y con varita en mano.

'¿Harry?' murmuró el pelirrojo.

Hermione tomó la mano de este y le sonrió, los pasos se acercaban.

'Se donde podemos estar en paz' y de un segundo a otro, ya estaban en la habitación del un hotel 'Aquí pensaba quedarme mientras estuviese en Londres' le confesó mientras se acercaba a Ron y lo empujaba a la cama.

'¿No habrá problema en que me quede?' Hermione negó con la cabeza y se puso a horcadas sobre él 'Entonces me parece buena idea'

'¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?' preguntó seductoramente la castaña, antes de botar tanto varitas como ropa a un lado y devorar el cuello del pelirrojo.

_Fin del Flash Back_

¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Cómo no seguir amándolo? No era perfecto, debía admitirlo, pero aun así lo amaba, ya que sus fallas eran humanas y dulces. ¡Como no amar sus ataques de celos! Hermione sonrió ¿Acaso se estaba obsesionando con él? Pues si era así, no le importaría secuestrarlo y hacer una que otra cosa en el trayecto.

'Buenos días, princesa' la castaña se sobresaltó y miró a Ron, quien se había sentado y le sonreía cálidamente, pero notó que él fruncía el entrecejo '¿No puedes dejar a un lado esa cadena?' Hermione abrió los ojos y bajó su mirada, su mano derecha estrechaba la cadenita de oro con fuerza, como si eso le diese fuerzas.

'Perdóname, es que no esperaba que te levantaras tan pronto' lentamente fue soltando la cadena de su agarre y se inclinó para besarlo tiernamente 'Hoy debo regresar a… a…' no podía ¿Cómo decirle que todo lo que habían tenido era perfecto, pero era momento de irse?

'¿A Bulgaria?' preguntó el pelirrojo '¿Con Krum?' ella se limitó a asentir '¿Por qué?'

'Ron, yo te dije que estoy con él… y aunque no parezca… he pasado con él desde que terminamos Howgarts y en unos meses más me… voy a casar con Viktor' una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y miró a la puerta, para que el pelirrojo no captase su tristeza.

'Quédate... solo déjalo' le suplicó, acercándose a ella y besándola con dulzura 'No soy tan bueno como Krum, pero…' no pudo continuar, Hermione había puesto su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

'Tú eres mucho mejor que Viktor, Ron, no sabes lo que daría por quedarme contigo por siempre, pero no puedo' y acarició su rostro, con ternura, con nostalgia.

'¿Por qué?' le cuestionó.

'No lo entenderías, te amo demasiado como para quedarme, ahora no lo entiendes, pero te prometo que en algún momento te contaré todo' lo volvió a besar 'Ahora, cambiemos de tema, quiero pasar contigo hasta el segundo previo a irme'

'¿Quieres ir a Hogsmade?' más que una pregunta, parecía una súplica.

'Esta bien, Ron, después de todo, desde el viernes no he visto nada más que el Ministerio, tu departamento y este cuarto ¡Y ya es domingo!'

'Pues la pasamos bien' se defendió el pelirrojo, haciendo que Hermione sonriese, le encantaba esa forma juguetona de ser de Ron.

Le parecía un sueño mirarlo, tan solo observa algo que le encantaría fuese una escena normal, ambos se vistieron, el pelirrojo se limitó a ponerse unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, se veía sexy a decir verdad, y no tenía nada de glamoroso, tan solo era Ron, su Ron.

Hermione buscó entre su ropa, toda era muy elegante, toda comprada por Viktor.

Al final encontró lo más sencillo, una falda negra que le llegaba sobre la rodilla y un top blanco de seda, tenía una mezcla de semi-formal y veraniego que le lucía muy bien, el pelirrojo la miró por unos segundos.

'Al parecer Viktor te tiene mal acostumbrada a las cosas caras ¿No es verdad?' le pregunto en un tono gracioso, pero aun así se veía algo ¿Desesperado? ¿Triste?

'Él ha querido mal acostumbrarme, pero yo nunca he cedido' y le sonrió, calmando al pelirrojo.

_Yo a ti te conozco de antes _

_De que vendieras tus ojos _

_Por una cadena de oro _

_Por una vida elegante _

Pasar tiempo con Ron, era como en los viejos tiempos: divertido. Les había cogido la lluvia justo cuando decidían donde comer y terminaron empapados ¡Justo ese día la mayoría de tiendas estaban cerradas y ellos sin varitas! No pararon de reír hasta entrar a una nueva cafetería, donde pidieron algo caliente.

'Ron, estas empapado' dijo Hermione, divirtiéndose y acalorándose al ver toda la ropa del pelirrojo pegada a él, acobijando seductoramente su cuerpo con la fina tela, dejando tan poca imaginación a lo que ocultaba su ropa, que la mente de ella hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no precipitársele encima.

'¿Enserio? ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Y yo que pensaba que estaba sequito, fíjate tú!' la castaña volvió a reír ¿Acaso Ron tenía complejo de Peter Pam?

'Eres un tonto e infantil' volvieron a reír.

Todo el día la pasaron así, juntos, porque de seguro sería así si realmente fuesen pareja y no estuviese un hombre esperándola para casarse. Para la hora de la cena se encontraban frente a un restaurante, de hermosos colores y sumamente romántico, había una zona de baile, algo alejada del lugar para comer, para que no se oyese la música tanto de uno como del otro lado. Ron depositó su mano sobre la de ella, entre lazando sus dedos, mientras que lo otra se desordenaba el cabello.

El mesero llegó.

'Bienvendios, soy Basilio, su camarero por esta noche ¿En que le puedo servir al señor?' preguntó, cortésmente.

'Cordero asado' le contestó Ron.

'¿Y a la señorita?' volvió a preguntar el mesero.

'Una ensalada de salmón, con vinagreta de frambuesa' cruzó sus piernas y con un movimiento elegante alejó el menú y no miró cuando se retiró el mesero.

Al traer la comida, el pelirrojo comenzó a comer tranquilamente, pero Hermione chasqueó los dedos y el mesero retomó sus pasos hasta estar frente a la mesa, una vez más.

'¿Desea algo la señorita?' preguntó cortésmente.

Hermione levantó el tenedor y lo apuntó con él, su dedo índice tocaba las cuatro puntas de este.

'Este es un tenedor para carne, el que necesito es el de pescado' dio la vuelta al tenedor, lo limpió y se lo entregó al mesero 'cambieló por favor' este asintió, disculpándose por su torpeza y regresó a los pocos segundos con un nuevo tenedor, Hermione sonrió levemente y le agradeció, el mesero por fin pudo retirarse.

'Tiene unos modales muy finos, señorita Granger' le aduló el pelirrojo.

'Digamos que es lo poco que saco de estar con Viktor' se limitó a contestar, unos segundos pasaron, unos muy incómodos y ella le sonrió '¿Cómo a estado Ginny, sigue siendo amiga de Luna?'

'¡Claro! Pero Luna suele estar con Neville, su novio' Hermione abrió los ojos admirada 'Si, esta de novia con Neville desde ya sus buenos cuatro años, son tal para cual'

'¡Debe ser divertido verlos juntos!' dijo entre carcajadas y en voz alta, luego abrió los ojos, se tapó la boca y bajó la mirada 'Perdón'

'¿Por qué?' la castaña levantó la mirada, Ron debía estar burlándose de ella ¿Cómo que _por qué?_ ¡Acababa de alzar la voz y reírse a carcajadas como una niña. Pero no, el pelirrojo hablaba en serio, él no tenía problemas en verla reaccionar así, de una forma natural, Hermione lo podía leer en sus ojos, siempre sinceros, simples, aun manteniendo esa pizca de niñez.

'Por nada, Ron, por nada' se volvieron a mirar, entrelazando sentimientos, deseos, pasiones, una vez más parecía ser la época estudiantil, el período sencillo de los adolescentes '¿Vamos a bailar?' le suplicó ¿Ron sabía bailar? Bueno, mejor averiguarlo…

'¡Por supuesto, bonita!' y entre risas se dirigieron al sector en donde se organizaba una tranquila fiesta, con música y bebidas.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¡Ella no era buena bailando! Admitámoslo, Si sabía bailar, pero nunca se caracterizó por ser buena, seductora o genial en el arte del baile ¿Acaso no era buena en ninguna de las cosas que eran vitales para estar con Ron? ¡Ni volar podía bien! Y eso era poco, ya que en realidad odiaba sentarse en el palo de la escoba, realmente no entendía como podían soportar estar montados en esas... cosas.

Justo antes de entrar a la pista de baile, Hermione palideció por un segundo recordando algo que si era importante ¡Además de que no era buena bailando ya llevaba más de ocho años sin bailar!

A Viktor no le gustaba bailar, no era su estilo, nunca le complacía con eso, a Hermione le gustaba sentir la música rodear su cuerpo, pero a él no, para Viktor eso era una perdida de tiempo.

Pero ahí estaba, a punto de pisar la pista de baile, tomada de la mano de Ron, sonriendo nerviosa y aun pálida. Una pareja más joven que ellos pasó rozando el hombro de Hermione, el chico, muy apuesto por cierto, le susurró a la joven, algo que tan solo la castaña pudo escuchar.

'¿No se lo diremos a nadie, verdad Cherry?' la joven asintió y rió, mientras avanzaban entre la gente.

¿_No se lo diremos a nadie, verdad Hermione_? aun esas palabras zumbaban en su cabeza ¿Cómo no sentir aun el dolor que produjo sobre su mejilla aquel golpe? El primero, el más doloroso.

Viktor no se caracterizaba por ser una persona grosera, pero ese día, una jornada de fiestas como ese día, su novio, de quien confiaba todo, la había golpeado, como si fuera una cualquiera.

¿Y todo porque? ¿Por abrazar a Harry cuando lo vio después de cuatro largos años? ¿Por sonreírle y decirle que lo extrañaba? ¿Por preguntarle sobre su vida? Viktor la había tomado con fuerza del hombro y la había arrastrado hasta un rincón del lugar, donde la había cacheteado e insultado de _zorra_.

Aun recordaba las lágrimas caer por su rostro, como su cuerpo temblaba, como el aire le faltaba y su cuerpo se estremecía, sus ojos castaños penetraban los negros de Krum, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

No era tonta, por lo menos no lo demasiado y de un empujón lo había alejado, pero él le suplicó por mucho tiempo, excesivo a decir verdad y lo había aceptado otra vez, diciéndole aquella pregunta que ahora resonaba en su cabeza _¿No se lo diremos a nadie, verdad Hermione?_ Y como ilusa había aceptado ese pacto.

Un error que la llevó a cometer la locura de estar ahí, con Ron, no sabía si alegrarse o molestarse por ello.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, prefería no recordar, de verdad que su deseo era pasarla más que bien con Ron, pero no pudo evitar que aquella traicionera lágrima resbalase por su rostro y muriese en sus labios, donde saboreó aquel líquido salado y triste, recordándole quien y que la esperaba en Bulgaria, incitándola a llorar más, a dejar escapar todo el dolor que tenía dentro.

Unas manos la rodearon por la cintura, atrapándola contra un cuerpo varonil, sin dejarla escapar, pero que para ser sincera no deseaba hacerlo nunca, se sentía bien y el perfume masculino la confortaba.

'¿Estas bien?' le susurró Ron a su oído.

'Solo contigo lo estoy' tomó su mano entre las suyas y lo llevó a la pista de baile, donde pasó unos segundos sin moverse, perdiéndose entre tantos pasos.

_Has cubierto tu hermosura con un abrigo _

_Un abrigo de amargura y modales finos _

_Y tu nuevo dueño no te deja bailar _

_Y la fiesta esta empezando _

_Y él te pone a llorar _

Ron comenzó a moverse alrededor de ella, de una forma tanto masculina como seductora y con una juguetona sonrisa le preguntó.

'¿Acaso aquellos _principios_ que usaste en la mesa no te permiten ahora bailar conmigo?' Hermione se estremeció, todas y cada una de esas palabras habían entrado por sus oídos de una forma fascinante, tentadora y sugerente.

Una carcajada seca salió de los labios de la castaña, llamando la atención de muchos, pero eso no le importó, si estaba con Ron podía ser ella misma, ya lo había comprendido, con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas atrapó una de las piernas del pelirrojo con las suyas, para moverse cadenciosamente de izquierda a derecha, atrapando sus cuerpos, rozando con sus manos el cuerpo de él, dejando que su aliento chocase contra el cuello de Ron, sonriéndole cuando la miraba y bajando sus manos hasta las caderas de él, donde de un movimiento hizo que no existiese espacio entre su cuerpo y el del pelirrojo.

No podía creer el deleite que su cuerpo experimentaba ¿Acaso así hubiese sido si ella, en cambio de elegir el amor seguro de Viktor, hubiese tomado la decisión de averiguar si Ron la amaba como ella a él? Con una leve mirada a los azules ojos del pelirrojo descubrió que eso era verdad, que realmente habría pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, juntos, amándose, sin temor.

La música los envolvía, dejando sin pretexto alguno, ni morbo, que las gotas de sudor resbalasen por su piel y se mezclasen, de una forma armoniosa, seductora y pública.

Bailando.

Al terminar la canción, como era obvio, comenzó una nueva, una muggle, una romántica, en donde fue Ron quien la atrajo más a su cuerpo y la tomó posesivamente por su cintura y hundía su rostro en su cuello, respirando agitado, tentadoramente, como si la incitase a quedarse con él, así, para siempre.

¡Que el mundo no importaba! ¡Tan solo existían los dos! ¿Acaso le era tan duro comprender que con un poco de valentía podía quedarse en Gran Bretaña?

Pero no podía ¿Y si Viktor se enteraba? ¿Y si los perseguía? ¿Acaso soportaría el hecho de ver como Krum amenazase a Ron? Hermione sabía exactamente de lo que era capaz de hacer Viktor, hasta que punto sería capaz de reclamar algo suyo ¡No podía permitir que alguien lastimase a Ron! Ella ya lo había hecho, al irse con Viktor había roto el corazón del pelirrojo, pero no permitiría que su posible prometido tocase a su amado pelirrojo.

Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de Ron, sintiendo calma, protección, dependencia, necesidad, podía seguir con una lista enorme explicando porque no soltaba su agarre, podía dar más de mil motivos para explicar porque le excitaba el aroma masculino del pelirrojo.

Y ese aroma había cambiado mucho, antes, de jóvenes, ella lo recordaba con una combinación de césped, chocolate, paja y pino, algo así como un aroma dulce, arriesgado, pero a la vez protector, tenía cada detalle de él, cada parte importante de su vida.

El césped, donde le encantaba dormitar casi todo el tiempo, tanto el Hogwarts como el la Madriguera; el chocolate, su dulce favorito, siempre impregnando sus labios de tan dulce manjar, dando alegría a su rostro, dejando su olor en sus manos; a paja, otro factor de la Madriguera y el armario de las escobas, donde él guardaba la suya, haciendo que su cuerpo, acostumbrado a montarla, tomase también el olor característico del lugar en donde resguardaba su amada escoba; y el pino, Ron pasaba tanto tiempo apoyado a un pino que quedaba a un lado del lago, cerca del bosque prohibido, que las finas hojas de este le caían encima y su aroma lo rodeaba, lo protegía, regalándole tan placentero perfume.

Ahora ya no era así, su maduro cuerpo había adoptado un aroma equilibrado, aunque dulce para ella; podía sentir una esencia de antaño: El chocolate, era más que seguro que eso aun permanecía siendo su dulce favorito y su compañero de aburrimiento; pero además cítrico, algo así como pachulí, que le daba a entender que él la protegería, la resguardaría, como a un tesoro al que le entregaría todo, ya lo había demostrado, pero su aroma lo confirmaba.

Hermione aspiró una vez más y descubrió una característica que le recordó al estratega que había en él: vetiver, como le encantaba ese aroma, era como hecho exclusivamente para Ron, algo que lo concentraba y daba a entender que el pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella podía ser más que listo, era decidido, sabía como conseguir las cosas que necesitaba para su fin, como un cazador, un guerrero, ese era su Ron.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, como dentro de una esfera, pero la noche no es para siempre y aquel lugar que les propiciaba aquella música, ya se estaba vaciando y ellos, sonriendo ante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, decidieron retirarse, pero no al hotel, sino a un lugar más romántico, más exclusivo.

Ron la llevó a un enorme lago, que era exclusivo tanto para magos como para brujas. Un lago enorme, alumbrado por una brillante luna, haciendo que la imaginación gritase que aquel no era un lago, sino el mismo mar, pero Hermione sabía que aquel lugar era de agua dulce, un sitio para enamorados, un lugar en donde las estrellas siempre brillaban, un lugar para ambos.

El pelirrojo la llevó a un roca que quedaba junto al lago, Hermione se sacó los zapatos y dejó mojar sus pies con la extrañamente cálida agua, movió un poco los pies, pero a penas y tocaba el agua, así que se sentó más en el borde, ahora tenía los pies dentro del agua, por completo, pero quería mojar sus tobillos, se movió un poco más, no quería excederse o caería al agua.

'Ten cuidado, Hermione, te puedes caer' le aconsejó Ron.

'Descuida, no creo que pase….'

_PLASH_

Nuestra testaruda castaña había caído _sentada _al agua, mojando por completo su ropa y cabello.

El pelirrojo se partió de risa ¿Cómo se le ocurría reírse así? ¡Ella podía pescar una pulmonía! ¿Cómo era capaz de recostarse en la roca boca arriba para matarse a carcajadas de ella? ¡Que tonto! ¡Pero que idiota! ¿Qué se creía?

'¡Te ves muy hermosa mojada! ¡Ahora entiendo como este amor nuca murió! ¡Si hasta enojada, mojada y avergonzada eres única!' ¡Pero que adonis! ¿Cómo enojarse con él? Si hasta la elogiaba en un estado de total cobardía para mirarlo a los ojos '¿La ayuda Lady?'

'Sería bueno de su parte, Lord Me-río-de-Hermione' ambos se miraron con seriedad, Ron la sacó del lago y la abrazó por la espalda, dándole calor

'Ahora todo acabó ¿verdad?'

'¿A que te refieres?' preguntó la castaña, algo extrañada por las palabras del pelirrojo.

'A que ahora que Voldemort ya no esta todos pueden hacer lo que más desean'

'Ya quisiera yo hacer eso' Hermione buscó la cadena de oro que colgaba sobre su cuello, pero ¡No estaba! ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba esa cadenita? Miró al lago y agradeció los conjuros de protección que tenía la vendita cadena de oro, así nunca se hundía, destruía, quemaba, dañaba, otra idea del gran Viktor Krum.

En un impulso algo loco, a decir verdad, la castaña se lanzó al agua una vez más, nadando un poco y llegando hasta la cadena, dejó escapar un grito de victoria y sonrió alegre ¡La había atrapado!

'¡Por Merlín, Hermione, te va a dar un resfriado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre regresar al agua? ¡No muerdo! ¿Sabes?' la castaña lo regresó a ver y le sonrió, pero el pelirrojo reparó en el detalle de la cadenita 'Ah… es por eso que casi te matas ¿No?'

'Ron…' se sentía dolida… avergonzada ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal estupidez tan solo por un recuerdo? 'Yo…'

'Ven, te ayudo a salir' se limitó a decirle, ella asintió y volvió a salir, con la ayuda de Ron.

Se miraron un segundo, pero el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, sabiendo que posiblemente ya no la tendría más.

'Son hermosas' susurró Hermione, Ron se separó y la miró extrañado 'Las estrellas, son hermosas'

'¿Te gustan?' le preguntó embelesado.

'Si, mucho' acarició su mejilla 'La luna siempre ha sido lo que más me gusta del cielo, al igual que el mar y el viento. Son esas cosas que te cubren, te cuidan y no te dejan nunca'

'Te los regalo' le dio un corto beso '¡Todo es tuyo! Si por mi fuera todo esto, desde la luna, el mar y hasta el viento es tuyo, porque te lo mereces'

Hermione rió, ese pelirrojo era la riqueza más grande que pudo tener.

Ambos se miraron, pero la castaña apretó la cadena entre sus manos ¡No podía olvidar aquellos momentos tan buenos de antaño! Pero aun así, beso tiernamente a Ron, saboreando sus labios, diciéndose a gritos que ese era el mejor momento de su vida, que todos esos días que estuvo con él fueron los mejores de su vida.

_Mami la cadena de oro _

_Mira que no vale nada _

_Yo te ofrezco la luna _

_Reflejada en el mar _

_Y el viento que te acaricia con el sabor de mi cumbia _

Después de unas cuantas palabras, de susurros de amor intenso, ambos se alejaron, en dirección al hotel, sabiendo perfectamente que esa noche había sido inolvidable. Al dar dos pasos en la pequeña sala de espera, un hombre mayor, el recepcioncita del Hotel, se acercó a la joven pareja, sonriéndoles.

'¿Se quedan una noche más, no es verdad?' tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos ¿Y a este tipo que le podía estar pasando para hacer esa pregunta a esas horas de la noche, bueno, de la mañana?

'Si ¿Por qué?' preguntó, con ceño fruncido, la castaña.

'¡Perfecto!' le dio las espaldas, caminando con alegría, como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo '¡Que disfruten su estancia!' dijo jovialmente, se alejó, pero antes de perderse de vista les gritó desde lejos '¡Sus varitas fueron tomadas como garantía para saber si van a pagar o no, descuiden, mañana pueden bajar y pedirlas en la recepción! ¡Buenas noches!'.

'Que tipo más loco' susurró, ceñuda, Hermione.

Ron se le acercó, inclinándose un poco, pegando sus labios al lóbulo de ella y le susurró, como si lo dijese con naturalidad, pero a la vez como un regalo.

'Me encanta cuando quieres saber el _porque_ de todo'

La castaña se sonrojo, mirándolo intensamente, sin saber bien como actuar ni que decir, pero no fue necesario, él la besaba con tal intensidad, como si la vida se fuese en ese roce tan íntimo.

'¿Subimos?' preguntó, algo agitada, Hermione.

'Después de usted, mi Lady' hizo una cómica reverencia y ella subió las gradas que la llevarían a su dormitorio.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, se abrazaron y sus labios comenzaron a recorrerse, Ron bajaba aquel camino que había entre el cuello y ombligo de la castaña, pero en medio de este sensual recorrido se encontró con aquella _bendita_ cadena.

¡Una de estas la tiraba por la ventana! ¡Parecía que Krum quería hacer acto de presencia en todo momento! ¡Como si fuese el dueño de Hermione!... La verdad, posiblemente lo fuese, aunque su querida castaña no lo dijese, al parecer tenía una obligación para estar con ese búlgaro ¿Pero que podía hacer él? ¿Acaso se sentía en derecho de apoderarse de ella? Si ella no lo deseaba, si tan solo se quedaba con él por un tiempo, él sería feliz ese tiempo. Mejor haber probado de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de sus dulces palabras; que seguir fantaseando por lo que pudo pasar.

Aun así Ron se encontraba en el derecho de despreciar aquella cadena.

Podía canalizar su odio contra aquel regalo de Krum a su castaña.

En su mente condenaba a aquel hombre que le había arrebatado lo más deseado.

Maldijo aquella cadena.

Maldijo a quien regalo aquella cadena.

Y amó a la dueña de esa cadena.

_Déjala caer mami déjala caer_

_mami déjala caer que aunque eso brille no vale_

_mami déjala caer_

_ mami déjala caer _

_mami déjala caer_

_que aunque eso brille no vale_

Aquella noche ambos se amaron, dejaron que sus cuerpos se despidieran de tan dulces caricias.

De su verdadero amor.

Hermione se dejó caer agotada sobre el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo, aspirando su aroma.

Ron jugueteó con los cabellos castaños, rozó la espalda canela de la mujer dueña de sus sueños, de su vida.

La mañana, por primera vez nublada y sombría, sin afectar a los amantes, como lo había estado haciendo cada mañana. Ahora era oscura, parecía aun parte de la noche, los rayos solares no se podían filtrar por las espesas nubes.

Pero los relojes biológicos son a veces crueles.

Hermione lo vivía a carne propia, todos los días se despertaba a la misma hora, no había día que no se despertara a esa hora tan madrugadora.

Aquel pelirrojo la tenía fuertemente agarrada por su cintura, pero aun así ella logró zafarse de tan apasionado gesto de amor, para lograr vestirse.

¿Algo debía hacer? Si, de eso estaba segura. Sus maletas ya estaban hechas desde el día anterior, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no pensó el día anterior de dejar una ropa lista para el día de su viaje?

Un momento.

El día de su viaje… había sido ayer ¡Y no había subido al avión!

¿Pero que demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante como su viaje de retorno a… casa?

¡Ahora si que Viktor la mataría! ¡A esas horas él debía estar histérico! ¿Qué le debía inventar ahora?

Unos golpes en la puerta, secos, sin sentido, tan madrugadores.

'¡HERMIONE SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ DENTRO!' esa voz…

Reconstruyamos los hechos:

Uno, había pasado todo ese fin de semana con Ron.

Dos, no había tomado el avión el día anterior para regresar a Bulgaria.

Tres, ahora Viktor estaba tocando la puerta con fuerza.

Cuatro, sus varitas se habían quedado en la recepción, como prendas para poder pagar más tarde.

Cinco, ahora entendía la emoción del gerente, los días extras eran más caros en ese hotel.

Seis, por lo menos no tendría que inventarle nada a Viktor.

Siete y por ende conclusión: Si, estaba muerta y no había conocido todas las poses existentes que podía hacer con Ron. Su vida era un asco.

'¡HERMIONE ABRE!' debía moverse, era necesario ¿Pero porque no lo hacía? ¿Por qué sus piernas no se movilizaban a un lugar seguro? ¿A dónde debían ir? ¿Dónde se debía esconder? ¿Dónde debía esconder a RON?

'¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ven!' la castaña reaccionó, el pelirrojo ya estaba vestido y había abierto la puerta que daba al balcón '¿Es Viktor?' ella asintió mientras se vestía '¿Esta molesto?' volvió a asentir, como una niña tonta '¡Pues vayámonos!' por fin sus piernas habían reaccionado.

Corrió hasta la orilla del balcón y se sentó en el borde ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Estaban en el segundo piso y justo debajo de la ventana estaba la ¿Piscina? ¡Merlín era todo poderoso!

'¿A la cuenta de tres?' le preguntó Ron, tomando su mano, ella volvió a asentir ¿Acaso su voz no iba a regresar nunca? '¡TRES!' y sin esperarlo, ambos cayeron dentro de las aguas de la fría piscina.

Hermione miró a Ron asombrada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él, Ronald, era su salvador, su héroe.

Levantó la mirada a los cielos, pero en ese momento notó la figura de Viktor en el balcón, mirándolos.

Ella se alejó del pelirrojo y nadó hasta afuera de la piscina, subió la escalerilla y salió corriendo fuera del hotel, hasta llegar a la calle principal.

Tomaría un taxi e iría al Ministerio.

Hermione buscó su cartera, pero no la cargaba.

Sin varita, sin dinero.

Estaba muerta.

Comenzó a correr una vez más, desesperada ¿Qué haría ahora? Si Viktor la encontraba la mataría a golpes.

No, no quería eso para ella. No ahora que tenía a Ron.

_Y donde esta la alegría y donde esta la ternura _

_por adornar tu figura perdiste lo que tenías _

_ahora es solo una mentira toda tu vida _

_el amor es libre no se puede comprar _

_con dinero tu vacío no lo podrás llenar _

Debía estar lejos del alcance de Viktor, debía estarlo, regresó a ver y logró ver a Ron, que la seguía muy de cerca, apresuró el paso. No quería que Viktor le hiciese algo a su pelirrojo.

'¡Detente Hermione!' le rogó Ron, intentando alcanzarla, ella se metió en una de las callejas de aquel irreconocible barrio y él la siguió '¡Por favor, detente!'

'¡No quiero que te haga daño! ¡No a ti!' le respondió Hermione, volviendo a tomar la cadena entre sus manos y de un jalón se la sacó, dejándola entre sus dedos, sin soltarla, temiendo lo peor.

'¡Dejame ayudarte!' volvió a insistir Ron, pero ella no se detuvo.

Debía alejarlo, hacerle entender, con palabras, que lo mejor era que él estuviese lejos de ella.

Hermione entró en una cabina telefónica y la cerró con fuerza, Ron estaba al otro lado, tocando la puerta, más bien deseando tocar a la persona que esta en su interior.

'Dejame entrar, Hermione' le suplicó, pero ella negó con la cabeza y bajó su mirada, dejando que las lágrimas bajasen con fuerza '¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me dejas protegerte?'

'Ron… él… Viktor…' los sollozos eran insoportables, pero intentó calmarlos 'Viktor abusa de mí… ¡No siempre!... tan solo… Ron, te puede matar… y eso no es lo que deseo… aléjate… tú vida esta en peligro junto a mí… Si él te ve, te matará… No deseo eso… Yo te amo, Ron' ahora el pelirrojo estaba furioso, ella lo sabía.

'¡Dejame entrar!' ordenó.

'¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame sola!' insistió, sus piernas ya no la soportaban y cayó lentamente, hasta quedar en el suelo, sentada, de piernas abiertas y brazos desvalidos.

Con un arrebato de furia, Ron, abrió la puerta, pero la castaña no se movió. Él la observó y tomó el número telefónico, metió una moneda extraña y marcó tres veces el número siete, dejó pasar unos segundos y luego marcó otro número, volvió a pasar el tiempo y Hermione no lo miraba, estaba asustada.

'¡Harry!...' por fin le había contestado '¡No, espera, esto es importante! ¡Escucha!... Manda a tu escuadrón a esta zona… Es Hermione… Si, esta mal… Anota... Viktor Krum… abuso físico… No, Harry, no bromeo… ¡Ven de una maldita vez, esta en peligro!... No, estamos sin varitas….' y colgó, regresó a ver a la castaña, pero ella seguía como en otro mundo, su cuerpo parecía estar muerto.

Ron se arrodilló frente a ella y cuando la mirada de ambos se encontraron, fue como regresar a la vida, ella intentó levantarse, pero el se abalanzó sobre ella, acorralándola contra la pared de la cabina telefónica y su cuerpo.

Ella forcejeaba, desesperada, susurrando incoherencias, intentando quitar al pelirrojo de su camino, pero le era imposible.

'¡Nos matará!' gritó desesperada.

Ron la miró intensamente y sin esperar un momento. La besó, con fuerza, ella resistiéndose, apretando la mano, sin dejar escapar aquella cadena de oro, como si su esperanza estuviese en ella.

'Quedate conmigo' le suplicó Ron, para luego volverla a besar, sin dejarla escapar, tomando su delicado cuerpo con fuerza, aquellas prendas mojadas siendo despegadas de la piel de la castaña con delicadeza, lo suficiente como para que las manos del pelirrojo pasasen dentro de aquella falda corta negra y ese top del mismo color.

Ambos mojados, dejando que sus cuerpos se calentasen, ella aun forcejeando, más por costumbre que por negarse a las caricias de su amante, él palpando su piel con demencia, besándola con lujuria.

_Mami la cadena de oro _

_Mira que no vale nada_

_Yo te ofrezco la luna _

_Reflejada en el mar _

_Y el viento que te acaricie con el sabor de mi cumbia_

Sus caderas chocaban, era inesperado hacerlo, como si la ropa fuese a salir corriendo al sentir la necesidad de sus dueños. Ambos se negaban a quitarse las prendas ¿Para que hacerlo? Era excitante esa forma de tenerse.

La desesperación es una amante de un filo doble.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió y ambos se alejaron, asustados, por aquel ruido.

Viktor Krum los miraba con toda la furia que podía tener un hombre en esos momentos.

Ron se levantó, igualmente enojado, y lo encaró, pero Krum de un movimiento, tomó a Hermione de la mano y la sacó de ahí.

'¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo con ese tipo?' le preguntó, su acento búlgaro desapareció desde hace mucho tiempo, después de tantos viajes por el mundo.

'Yo… Viktor… por favor…' suplicó, volviendo a llorar.

'¡Maldita sangres-sucia!'

Un golpe seco.

De esos que dejan la mente en blanco y no nos dejan reaccionar con facilidad. La mano de Viktor se mantenía en el aire y Hermione en el suelo, tocándose la mejilla, mientras un hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios.

Ron no esperó más y se lanzó sobre Krum, dándole fuertes golpes y acorralándolo contra una pared, lejos de la castaña, pero Viktor, siendo más grande que el pelirrojo, el dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que este retrocediese.

'¿A si que tu eres el amante de Hermione?' canturrió divertido, varita en mano, mientras se acercaba a Ron '¡_Crucio_!' como mil agujas clavadas en su piel y una espada larga intentando quitarle la columna, Ron sintió el dolor agonizante del que podía sufrir, sin emitir ruido alguno '¿Te resistes, no es verdad?' le dio un fuerte patazo '¡_Crucio_!' y esta vez, un grito salió de sus labios, retorciéndose con fuerza y pensando que la muerte era próxima.

'Basta' susurró Hermione, levantándose '¡Detente!' Viktor la miró y ella se arrodilló frente a él 'Detente, por favor'

'¿Quieres verlo morir?' ella negó con fuerza.

'Primero mátame, pero no a él' le suplicó.

'¡_Crucio_!' volvió a gritar Viktor, al cuerpo de Ron, para que este no se levantase 'No sé, Hermione, tal vez sea divertido matarlo'

_Déjala caer mami déjala caer _

_mami déjala caer que aunque eso brille no vale _

_mami déjala caer mami déjala caer mami déjala caer _

_que aunque eso brille no vale._

La castaña dejó caer la cadena de entre sus dedos y se levantó lentamente, inclinando su cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó la punta de la varita de Viktor.

'Si deseas matar a alguien, mátame a mi' le dijo con voz perdida.

'Tú eres mía, Hermione, mía' siseó, divertido.

Viktor quitó su varita de abajo del rostro de la castaña y con su brazo la empujó con fuerza al suelo y apuntando, una vez más, con su varita a Ron '_Avada…_'

'¡_Expeliarmu_!' Viktor salió volando contra la pared y su cabeza retumbó contra la superficie, dejando caer una ligera línea rojiza que desapareció cuando el cuerpo inconsciente cayó al suelo, como si estuviese muerto.

Hermione, con una emoción nueva, regresó a ver a quien había reconocido de inmediato.

Esa voz era inolvidable, no podía creer que estuviese ahí, ayudándolos, salvándola.

Ahí estaba Harry, con varita en mano, junto a el Ginny, sonriendo, la pelirroja se acercó a su hermano y el moreno a ella.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' preguntó Harry, al tenerla entre sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza.

'Si… pero… Viktor' susurró.

'Ginny hizo los trámites, él no se podrá acercar a ti, ni a Ron, por lo menos en cuarenta metros a la redonda, tan solo debes firmar tú y el pelirrojo atarantado que tenemos de amigo y todo listo' le comunicó sonriente.

Hermione también se alegró y regresó a ver a Ron, quien estaba en los brazos de Ginny, recibiendo un pasivo beso en la frente, este sonreía con ternura y miraba a la castaña intensamente, indicándole que estaba bien, que todo sería perfecto.

'¡Hey!' exclamó más calmada Hermione, levantándose con la ayuda de Harry '¡Me pongo celosa del amor Weasley!' dijo divertida.

Con la ayuda del moreno se sentó junto a Ron, quien seguí en los brazos de Ginny, Hermione se apoyó en el hombro de Harry, pero acarició con amor el rostro del pelirrojo.

'Yo podría tener celos de el-niño-que-vivió-y-sobrevivió y no lo estoy' le comunicó Ron.

'Pero es que yo soy MUY celosa con lo que es mío por derecho' le contestó.

'¿Por derecho?'

Hermione se agachó y se tocó el pecho, ahora sin la intromisión de aquella cadena.

'Eres mío, Weasley' le susurró.

'¿Y la maldita cadena?' preguntó Ron, enfocando su mirada por el cuerpo de la castaña.

'Ya no molestará más'

'¿No te gustaba esa cadena de oro?' insistió el pelirrojo.

'_No todo lo que brilla es oro._' le cantó con dulzura, como se hace para dormir a un niño, a un alma traviesa 'Te amo, Ron, y aunque mis sentimientos no están hechos de oro, estos brillan y me gritan el estar a tu lado' se inclinó y lo besó con ternura 'Claro, si es lo que tu deseas'

'Más que nada en el mundo' y se volvieron a besar.

¿Qué importaba el mundo si se tenían el uno al otro?

Fin

Nueva Nota de Autora: Acabo de editar un poco esta historia, me dio pena cuando leí el encontrar algunos fallos y agregué un poco de cosas, con todo, ahí aprecienla y me cuentan. Si, esto estaba subido hace mucho, pero apuesto a que muchos no la han leído Aún.

Advertencia: Ni la letra de la canción ni mucho menos los personajes son míos, tienen sus propios dueños y bien que se hacen ricos con estas cosas... algún día, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, yo tenga mis libros (¿Cuántos decimos esto?)

N/A antigua: Eme aquí, terminando este fic que me demoró como tres días… que loca… que lenta… pero es que estaba viendo todos los capítulos que me compré de Evangelion y aun me falta la película. Son la 1:32 AM y no tengo sueño…. vale un poquito, pero deseé terminar esto antes que nada…

Por si no se dieron cuenta la canción era _La cadena de oro_ de _Cabas_, no se porque, cuando vi el video de la canción pensé en Hermione y Ron, aunque adoro a Viktor y si he leído historias de Hermione con Viktor, no sé… me atreví a hacer quedar mal a mi búlgaro favorito…

Gracias por leer mi fic, díganme si les ha gustado o no, eso me ayuda como escritora.

_El hombre es un aprendiz, el dolor es su eterno maestro._


End file.
